A conventional air conditioner for a vehicle is installed at the rear of the dash panel in order to provide a comfortable environment to passengers, and is constructed so as to discharge cool and warm air through a duct, the air being heat-exchanged by the air conditioner inside the vehicle, and the duct being connected to each vent of an air conditioner case. For example, in the air conditioner case is installed a defrost vent for discharging air toward the windows of the front seats, a face vent for discharging air toward the passengers in the front seats, and a front seat floor vent for discharging air toward the floor of the front seats.
Some of the air conditioners for a vehicle described above also can perform air conditioning of the rear seat. That is, in order to perform air conditioning of the rear seat, a floor vent for rear seat is more installed in the air conditioner case, and a rear duct can be connected to the floor vent for rear seat, the rear duct being extended along both sides of the vehicle floor to the
B-pillars that are the second pillars from the front of the vehicle body. Therefore, air is directly discharged toward the rear seat of the vehicle through the rear duct, thereby improving air conditioning of the rear seat and defogging of the windows of the rear seat.